


Mission Statement

by espark



Category: The Riyria Revelations - Michael J. Sullivan
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espark/pseuds/espark
Summary: Royce explains to Hadrian what their partnership is all about, their goals and the ways to obtain them, while fucking him face to face.





	

Hadrian asked, “What about cheating someone at cards?”

I answered, “No, that is just dishonest, it isn’t stealing.”

Hadrian persisted, “But if you’re taking his money, that is sort of stealing.” His face looked hopeful, like might actually have made a good point.

We were sitting in the common room of the Gilded Lily after dinner. Hadrian and I had been working together as partners for several weeks. The sex had been excellent, but our profits were disappointing. We lacked for employers and Hadrian kept thinking up idiotic ideas for us to earn money. I also had been having a much harder time concentrating on potentially lucrative schemes when Hadrian’s firm ass was such a tempting distraction.

I replied logically, hoping to dampen his optimism, “No, it isn’t the same. Stealing means taking someone’s money or valuables without their permission. If you gamble with someone, there is a tacit understanding that you are giving permission for him to take your money, under certain circumstances. So no, cheating at cards doesn’t count.” 

Hadrian’s familiar grin crept onto his face and his eyes crinkled with mischief. He had a new half-brained idea, “What about stopping rich travelers Royce? You must admit highway robbery counts as stealing?” Hadrian’s smile could express so many things - innocent delight, friendly charm, and wicked pleasure.

I answered again, now getting frustrated, “Yes, highway robbery is stealing, but that sort of thing is usually done as part of a gang or thieves guild. You’d need connections to take the stolen goods off your hands. That gets too complicated. We work alone.” 

Hadrian was driving me crazy. Lately, he’d been bothering me with more and more of these foolish debates, even though he wasn’t any good at them. Why couldn’t he just … and then realization struck. Hadrian was deliberately trying to get me riled up. Now I understood these thinly crafted arguments - he was baiting me. “Why don’t we continue this discussion upstairs?” I asked. I’d show him my answer to all this provocation.

Hadrian shrugged and answered knowingly, “Sure.”

We climbed the stairs to our rented room. It wasn’t much, but it had a bed, a chair and a table with a wash basin. I took off my hooded cloak and Hadrian set his weapon and scabbard against the wall. Our boots went next to the door. Still facing the wall, he began fiddling with his belt. I didn’t feel much like arguing anymore, but I did feel like fucking, and I couldn’t very well let him get the last word.

I began philosophically, “We make a living by getting paid to steal things without anyone noticing. No charity work. No saving damsels in distress. No rescuing sacks of puppies from drowning.”

I was already rock hard as I moved up behind him. I put my arms around his waist and pressed my hips into his backside. It was not quite flesh on flesh, we both still had most of our clothes on, but my dick made contact with Hadrian’s ass. Through the layers of fabric and leather, I could feel the rubbery firmness of his round buttocks, which I had parted many times in the previous weeks. Hadrian sighed at the contact, and pressed back into me, twisting his neck so that our tongues could meet. We kissed hard, his unshaven face scratching mine, his ale breath sour in my mouth. I reached down and started fumbling at the drawstrings of his leather britches. Hadrian had an annoying habit of tying complicated knots in whatever strings he got his hands on, but his knots were no match for my nimble fingers. I let the front of his pants fall open and I caressed his cock until he was just as hard as I was. I was ready to pull down the seat of his pants and started tugging at them, but Hadrian had other ideas.

Hadrian remarked, “I don’t understand why you hate puppies. Everyone likes puppies.” Turning around, Hadrian pushed me onto the bed and pulled down my pants (no knotting for me). 

He started to suck my dick as if it was dessert. Hadrian had become, in the last few weeks and under my exacting instruction, an impressive lover. He fucked like a god - but if there was one thing which he truly excelled, it was sucking cock. 

I focused back on what I’d been trying to explain, my breath coming in fast, “First of all, we are thieves. That means we take things that aren’t ours.” I gazed down at his light brown hair, swaying as he moved up and down my cock. Waves of pleasure poured through me, but I kept my tone stern, “Yes, there are obstacles, but ultimately we get what we’re after.”

If he continued like this, I would come in his mouth, which he loved - but I wanted to punish him and his ass first. I need a way of showing him my displeasure with his foolish ideas, while simultaneously letting him know that I wanted him more than ever. 

Hadrian knew what I had in mind; he always did. It was uncanny. He eased off when he felt my cock stiffening even further in his mouth. 

He looked up and shot that god-damned glorious grin at me again. “I’m not a thief,” he insisted and then he pulled his leather tunic and wool shirt over his head. 

Although it was dark, I could easily see the lines of his broad, athletic body. I rolled him onto his back, positioned myself, and shifted his legs up, letting him wriggle out his leather britches. I was still wet from his sucking, but I reached across to my bag to find my jar of oil. 

I felt the oil coat my fingers and made my next point, “Secondly, we do contract work. It keeps us from being noticed by the local thieves guild and the authorities. Also, when we take a fee for stealing something, we don’t have to bother with fencing it or getting stuck with hot property.”

Hadrian teased, “But I thought you liked hot properties?” He was such a fool, and irresistible.

I slicked his hole with two fingers, feeling his ass open up. I pushed his knees up, lowered myself onto him slowly, then when I could tell he was ready, I shoved my cock in hard, all the way. When the hair above my dick met his balls, I was ready to start pumping. 

We easily established a rhythm. When we moved together like this, our motions synchronized, it was like nothing I’d ever felt before. It was as if we were made for each other - two sides to the same coin. 

His prick was moving up and down and when I grabbed the head, I could feel sticky fluid, which I gathered to my thumb and fingertip and brought to my mouth. I never thought I could feel this way with anyone - the complete and utter trust. I could let my guard down and feel safe, feel truly intimate, only with Hadrian. 

I could tell this wasn’t going to take much longer. I wrapped a fist around his dick and started jerking him off. I’d found that when I’m fucking Hadrian, I like to make him come first because, in his post-orgasmic state, the last few thrusts as I come send him into a sort of trance. I could tell he was getting close - he was pinching his nipples. The bed was creaking so loudly you could have heard it all over the inn. Then, his cum shot up and onto the wall. I let him take my full weight through my cock, fucking him as hard as I could. 

I panted in time with my thrusts, “Finally, ... we are ... partners,... always.” Hadrian moaned and then went silent as I covered his mouth with mine. I let him taste his cum on my lips and I squirted far up into his guts. 

Moments later, I shakily got to my feet and washed off in the basin. I came back and lay next to him, shoulder to shoulder. Hadrian lay quiet, catching his breath until he repeated softly, “Partners … always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t find many other fanfic shipping Hadrian and Royce. These two seem to cry out for some serious smut and I couldn't resist. If you can recommend other fanfic stories with these two, smut or otherwise, let me know.


End file.
